This Is War
by SpringHiller09
Summary: Eight strangers embark on a fully paid for trip to Italy, only to be sucked into Aro's game.There they are forced into the deepest parts of the woods, to partake in the obstacles Aro has planned. War erupts between good and evil. The catch. One must die so the other can live, and the one to die was chosen before the games began. Who Lives? Who dies? This. Is. War.
1. Down To Business

**Prologue: Down to Business**

* * *

**Aro POV**

"I love you so much, and I would love to someday call you my wife." The blonde said as he knelt down on one knee. "Esme Anne Platt, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She cried. "A million times yes." She gasped as he slid the ring on her finger and stood back up to share a kiss.

"Brother?" Caius asked. "Have you found the last two?"

"Yes." I answered sternly, turing around and slipping back into the forest where they were waiting. "The search has been completed."

"Are we sure we can trust a couple to be married?" Marcus asked "They will only protect each other."

"Yes, well as long as he isn't protected." I told them as we made our way back home. Volterra Italy.

"How do you suppose we lower the couple in?" Jane asked as she appeared. "They have just gotten engaged and we cannot push back the start day."

"A free honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" Felix asked me as we neared our home. "How do we know when the wedding will be?"

"We don't." I answered simply. "We offer a free honeymoon to two young lovers...everything will fall into place from there." I told them as they all agreed to the plan. In just six short months, the games would begin. Eight unknowing humans would face their worst fear; death. Seven will make it out of the forest alive. One will not. Obstacle's around each corner. Facing death everyday. The only thing they will have, is each other.

"But how can we be certain they stick together?" Caius asked. "How can we be sure one of them won't run off to try and escape the forest."

"They will be in the deepest woods of the world." I nearly shouted, closing the book I had in my hands. "You stick together...or die."

"But, only one dies." He argued.

"Not unless they stay together." I answered smugly. It would be one of us to kill the spare...nature would kill anyone who tried escaping. Once they realize how dangerous it really is out in the wilderness, away from your comfort zone they will be begging to find the group again.

"How do you plan to get the blonde?" Marcus asked. I had planned each and every one of their visits, but the blonde girl. Rosalie Hale. She came from wealth, and so did her conceited fiancee. "A threat perhaps?"

"She's too self absorbed to be scared by a threat." Caius answered, throwing away his answer. "Shopping. Wealth or not, she would go for a fully paid shopping trip in Italy."

"Yes." I mused. "Shopping in Italy for free. Yes." I agreed, grabbing my pen and writing down the idea before it was gone.

The day we chose our final two people, work began. Writing letters, arranging accommodations for their arrival, and placing the obstacles around the forest. Everything was carefully planned and placed. I prayed the chosen one would be the only death I'd have to deal with, but people were cowards, or arrogant and one person would think they could do it all themselves.

"Brother, our first answer." Caius told me, handing me an envelope. "The Alice girl." He answered as I carefully opened the paper. I slid the letter out of the envelope, and smiled in delight when my eyes went to the word 'YES'

Dear Mr. Volturri,

I would like to say yes to your offer. A roundtrip to Volterra would be lovely. I cannot wait for the tenth of May to board the plane, and be on my way to Italy for the first time.

Sincerely,

Alice Brandon

"So?" Marcus asked.

"One down. Seven to go." I said smugly, crumbling the letter up and throwing it on the tabletop. Our plan was coming into place and soon, the games would begin.


	2. Phoenix Arizona

**Chapter One: Phoenix Arizona**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"You really think I could be valedictorian?" I asked Jacob while we walked on the abandoned highway behind his house.

"Bella, you've been working your ass off since you were like...two." He laughed, slipping his arms around my shoulder. "If you aren't valedictorian...I don't know who they would choose."

"You think?" I asked as I felt my cheeks turn red. Jacob was my boyfriend...he had to say these things and I didn't want to get my hopes up for nothing.

"Look...I can't make any promises, but Bella. You deserve this." He answered, his gorgeous smile showing. "That much I do know."

"I love you." I whispered, leaning in to kiss him. I could already feel the weight in my chest growing. In August, he would be staying here in Arizona and I would be going off to Northwestern in Illinois. We had known each other our entire lives, and I couldn't picture not seeing him everyday. He was my world and it killed me the day I told him I got into Northwestern. I had been willing to stay here with him, go to Arizona State with him. But, he denied my offer, telling me I wasn't giving up my dream school for him.

"Hey," He whispered once he felt my stiffness. "We are going to be fine."

"How can you be sure?"

"Bella," He warned.

"I mean, twenty-nine hours is a long way away, Jacob." I cried. "That's more than a days worth of driving."

"Really? Huh, glad we covered that."

"Jacob!" I screeched. "This is serious!"

"And so was I when I told you I wanted you at Northwestern." He said, his face turing serious. "Bells, I'm not having this argument with you every other week."

"I...I just wanna be sure." I sighed, sitting down on the dusty ground. "I mean...what will happen to us?" I asked since we hadn't exactly talked about how long of a distance I was going to be. We both assumed we would stay together, but never really clarified.

"We," He said, sitting down next to me and bring me close. "Are going to work everything out. Distance...distance just makes the heart grow founder. Right?"

"Two thousand miles?" I asked.

"Yes. Even two thousand...it isn't even two thousand so no worries."

"I'm just scarred." I admitted, playing with the dust in my hands. "I mean...the two of us have never not been together. It's going to be weird...having a guy come up and try and hit one me...and not have you two feel away to pounce on him."

"That will be weird, yes." He agreed. "But, all worth it."

"How can you be so calm?" I asked. "I mean...this affects you too."

"Yes. It does." He agreed. "I choose not to think about the negative. I choose to think about how Northwestern is the top choice of school you wanted to go to. I choose to think about those reunions we will have after time apart. I choose to think about what's happening right now."

"Right now." I agreed, leaning in and kissing him passionately. We stayed together for another hour or so before getting up and heading back to my place. It was a peaceful walk with my hand in his. Arizona was hot and dry, but there was something about being in the middle of no where that was almost calming to me. Jacob kissed me goodbye before getting back on his motorcycle.

"Mom!" I cried as I put my backpack on the chair. "I'm home!"

"Hey kiddo." She greeted as I walked into her office. "How was Jacob?"

"Good...as always, mom." I answered, rolling my eyes. My mother had always loved Jacob, even before I did. She was the one who put us in a playpen together, she was the one who gave me the courage to ask him to the eighth grade dance, and she was the one who gave him the rose when he asked me to be serious. My mother was my best friend and I wasn't ashamed to say that. My father had died when I was only two, and my mother never remarried.

"Well, good." She laughed, shutting her laptop down and standing up. "What did you two do?"

"Walked around the old highway."

"Bells," She warned.

"Jacob was with me the whole time, mother." I laughed. "Besides, I don't think anyone knows that still even exists. "We just...talked."

"Please tell me you didn't get all frightened about leaving again."

"I can't help it. I don't want to leave him...he's my world." "I told her, causing her to smile. "I can't explain it mom. My head is saying Northwestern...that's it. That's what your going to do. But my heart..."

"Is saying stay with Jacob. He's worth it."

"Yeah."

"Bella, honey. I love that you two are so young and so committed...but you will not give up Northwestern for him." She ordered. "I love Jacob just as much as you do, but..."

"Mom! Jacob gave me the same speech this afternoon." I told her. "I want to go to Northwestern. I want to study English. I want to be a writer."

"Good. As long as we're on the same page." She laughed, placing our glasses on the table, filling them with iced tea.

* * *

The next few months were some of the best I spent in Phoenix. Jacob and I were in love, and I was finally ready to accept leaving in a few months. He was as encouraging, and sweet as he ever was and him and my mother continued to get along way too well. Valedictorian was finally announced, and it was me who would be giving the speech at our upcoming graduation.

"I told you it would you." Jacob laughed after he put me down the day I found out I'd be valedictorian.

"Yes, you did." I laughed. "I mean, it was bound to happen at one time."

"Hey!" He screeched, playfully hitting my arm. The drive home didn't take long and I was surprised to see my mom's car in the driveway.

"It's Wednesday." I mused, knowing my mother always worked on Wednesdays.

"Maybe she wasn't feeling too great." Jacob suggested as we walked up the walkway to the door. I unlocked the door and suddenly felt this eery vibe going on.

"Mom!"

"Renee!" Jacob called out behind me.

"In here kids." The voice shouted from the kitchen. I took Jacob's hand and lead him in to the kitchen, not surprised to see chocolate chip muffins on the table. "Just for you, Jacob." She laughed as he took one.

"Mom, what are you doing home? You always work Wednesdays."

"Well, they hired a new girl and we switched shifts." She shrugged. "I'm going to have a long, three day weekend all the time, and work Friday mornings."

"That sounds nice." Jacob said with a mouth full of muffin.

"Bells, you got some mail today." She said, pointing to the stack. I went over and picked up the envelope with my name on it, and tore it open.

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_I work for Northwestern University. It has come to my attention you have been chosen as valedictorian for your class. Congratulations! I have reviewed your transscripts, and I have only ever been so impressed a handful of times. The staff here would like to offer you an offer of traveling abroad for the summer to Volterra Italy. There, you would study the ancient learnings of the italians at Voterra International Reginal College. Please submit your response no later than the day of your graduation. If you should accept, your flight will take off on Friday, May ninth at eight o'clock sharp._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Yours Truly,_

_Aro Volturi_

"This is...a little weird." I mumbled under my breath.

"What is?" Jacob asked as he grabbed another muffin.

"The letter inside says this guy is from Northwestern and they're offering a fully paid for trip to Italy to study at one of their colleges for the summer."

"That is weird." Jacob mused. "But, no matter what the circumstances...Italy will be amazing."

"I never said I was going, Jacob."

"Why not?"

"Because it's my last summer here...with you."

"Yeah...but how often do you get a letter saying you've received a paid for trip to one of the most historical countries in the world?" He asked, shutting me up. "I think you should go."

"Are you like trying to get rid of me?"

"No. I just want you to do all you can do. And, if you can do this...I want you to."

"Jacob,"

"He's right, Bella." My mother spoke up. "Italy could be an amazing adventure for you."

"But...I only have so much time left with him...and you for that matter."

"We'll be here when you get back." Jacob spoke up. "We aren't going anywhere."

After basically forcing me to write back to the university, I was officially going to spend my summer in Volterra. The rest of the year flew by, and before I knew it, it was time to begin packing for Italy. I was just putting the last of my cloths into the suitcase when Jacob knocked on my door.

"Hey," I smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

"Here." He said, placing a small box in my hands. "This is so you always have apart of me while you're in Italy."

"Jacob." I whispered, opening the box and lifting out the bracelet he'd made me. It was a heart carved out of wood on a simple silver chain. "It's beautiful."

"I just want you to know...I'm not trying to get rid of you." He sighed as he pulled me close to him. "I just don't want you to not do something because of me. I want you to be able to do everything you've ever wanted."

"I know." I whispered, leaning in and kissing him.

* * *

The next week was crazy. Graduation. Graduation party. Last minute Italy shopping. And, spending time with everyone before leaving. It was a tearful goodbye when Angela left two days before my plane took off. I'd known her since we were two, and she was my best friend other than Jacob and she was going to college in California so we wouldn't even be close to each other then.

"You gonna be okay?" My mom asked after they'd all left.

"Yeah." I said, taking a deep breath. "I can't believe I leave on Monday."

"Me either." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

The next day was even harder. Spending time with my mom, trying to act happy like nothing was happening. When, in reality everything was happening. I was leaving for Italy and wouldn't be back until a week before I had to be at Northwestern. It was our final day together and it was heartbreaking. Jacob and I just played it off as I was gonna be gone for only a week...not three and a half months.

"Okay, I'm going to email you all the time." I said as we stood by his car before he left. "And, it'll be hard to call but I'll be sure to do that a lot too."

"You'd better." He smiled. "And don't go running off with some tan, Italian guy."

"I don't really need one...I have a tan Quileute boy waiting for me when I get home." I laughed, leaning in for a kiss. I was in tears as he got into his car and drove away. It was a long night. My mother and I stayed up as late as we could to spend our last night together. We ate junk food, watched movies, and just talked. I was as tired as I'd ever been, and yet I didn't want to go to sleep quite yet.

The next morning was hectic. Trying to make sure I had everything while keep a schedule. The drive to the airport was silent. Neither of us knew what to say, and I don't think either of us wanted to say anything. She pulled into a space, paid, and walked me inside to security.

"Okay, so." She whispered, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"I'll be back soon. Three months." I tried to say with a smile, but failed miserably.

"Well, you should have everything and if you don't I'm only a phone call away."

"I know, mom." I whispered, hugging her tightly. I let go as tears streamed down both our faces and got into line. I watched as she walked through the automatic doors and into the Arizona heat. "This is it." I said, going through the metal detecters.

* * *

**Author's Note: I normally don't do these, but I just wanted to tell everyone I was going to do seven short chapters, introducing the people who will be playing the game. I wanted you to get a sense of who they are and why Aro chose them to come to Volterra. So, bare with me for a while...I promise it will pick up pace.**


	3. Gatlinburg, Tennessee

**Chapter Two: Gatlinburg, Tennessee**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Hussel Emmett!" I heard my father call from the sidelines of the field. It was only a practice game between my own teammates and I, but my father didn't care. A game was a game. That was that. I intercepted the ball from the freshman, Mike Newton, and began running in the opposite direction. "There ya go!" He called.

It didn't take long to get the other side of the field, getting our fifth touchdown of the game. One hour later, and four more touchdowns, my team had claimed victory and was shaking hands with the other half. I jogged over to the benches to grab my water, when my father grabbed me by the arm, pulling me off to the side.

"You feeling okay?" He asked, setting his clipboard on the metal bench.

"Yeah." I said, taking a gulp of water. "Why?"

"You didn't look like you were focusing, Emmett." He told me sternly. I loved my father, but it felt as though he was more of a coach, than a father. But, that's what I got for being the son of one of the best coaches in the state, and being the biggest player her had. Football had always been my destiny...even before my parents found out they were having a boy. He was a linebacker for the Tennessee State team, and was the best of the best until his knee gave out and ended his career. I was merely living out his dream for him.

"Dad, it's only a practice game." I told him before he whipped the back of my head so hard you heard a crack.

"Just a practice game?" He asked, clearly furious. "Do you know what you have going for you, Emmett?"

"How could I forget, dad?"

"Don't you get smart with me." He ordered. "You know that Alabama is going to be at this last game that either makes your football career, or breaks it. This is also the game that determines weather we go to state or not."

"I know, dad!" I huffed and tried walking away, but he grabbed my arm. "Please let go."

"You'd better not be going to that girls house." He said darkly. "You know you need to keep your head clear until this game."

"That girl...Michelle...is my girlfriend, dad." I told him, ripping his hands off of me. "And believe it or not...she isn't a distraction." I said and walked away towards the locker rooms. After a quick shower, and a meeting with my teammates, I jumped in my old Jeep and headed down the rocky road towards Michelle's house...the only thing I looked forward to in my day.

She was sitting outside on her porch, waiting for me and jumped into my arms. My family came from a long history of slavery, and some of my family couldn't let that go. Including my father, one of the reason's he hated Michelle so much. We had to hide our relationship for two years before she finally got sick of sneaking around, and forced me to tell my family. Everyone but my father had been happy to find out I'd found such a great girl, but my father continued to sulk in the past.

"I've been waiting forever." She laughed as I kissed her neck. "What took you so long?"

"What do you think?" I sighed as I put her down on her feet and we walked inside. The house smelled of fried chicken, something Mrs. Franklin knew made me go crazy.

"You're dad again?"

"Yep." I said simply as we walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Mrs. Franklin. How's it goin'?" I asked, sitting down on one of the stools.

"Not bad, sweetie." She smiled, giving me an already prepared chicken wing. "How was practice?"

"Grueling." I laughed. Although there were a few people in my family who were skeptical of our relationship, the Franklins had welcomed me as one of their own. "But, we played a practice game and my team won."

"Well, that's good." She said, going back to her pan of chicken.

"And your dad still gave you a hard time?" Michelle asked as she lead me into the living room. "Does he know you're only a senior in high school?"

"Yes, but he also realizes Alabama is coming on Friday and I have to be perfect."

"Emmett, not that I would wish this on you...but maybe your life would be easier if you just blew your chances."

"How so?"

"I don't know...mess your ankle or knee up." She suggested.

"I could." I nodded. "But, as much as I hate to admit it...I love football and do want to play for Alabama. I just want to not be pushed so hard...like the other guys on the team."

"The price you pay for being the coaches son." She laughed, turning on ESPN for me. We spent the rest of the afternoon, doing homework and just being with each other. It was so comforting to be in her home with her family, rather than my own. My Mama and I got alone really well, and had a real bond for a mother and son and me and my siblings were thick as thieves. But, my father brought this tension into the house, especially three days before a game.

Hi, Emmett." My youngest sister, Molly, shouted as I walked through the backdoor.

"Hey kiddo." I said, kissing the top of her head. "What do you have there?"

"A 'GO EMMETT' sign!" She squealed. "But, don't look! It's a surprise."

"Not looking!" I said, shielding my eyes. "Where's mama?"

"Helping Jason with his homework." She said, grabbing another crayon and going back to her masterpiece. I walked into the dining room, and saw the youngest after me, Jason, hunched over a worksheet.

"Come on, Jason. We just went over this." My mother huffed. She was a a second grade teacher, and always joked her second graders listened better than Jason did.

"Watcha workin' on?" I asked, walking over and sitting down next to Jason.

"Exponents." He sighed, erasing his work and trying again.

"Don't worry about it. I had issues with those too." I smiled up at my mother. "Mama will tell you."

"Maybe it's just a boy thing." My mother laughed.

"Hey!" Jason said, clearly offended.

"Yeah, well we can play football." I joked as I heard footsteps approaching.

"Emmett." I heard my father say sternly, standing in the doorway to the dining room. I saw both Jason and my mother stiffen as they went back to the worksheet.

"What, dad?" I asked, continuing to look down at the problem Jason was working on.

"I think it's time to get to bed."

"It's nine-thirty!" I screeched. "Molly isn't even in bed yet!"

"Molly doesn't have the game of her career coming up with a five o'clock wake up call for early practice."

"We have early practice tomorrow?" I asked since he hadn't said anything today at practice.

"Not the whole team." He answered. "You and I do though."

"Dad, come on." I huffed, scooting away from the table. "I'm fine. We're going to crush those losers."

"Those are the losers that beat us last year!"He screamed, causing the three of us to jump. "They're the losers that took our spot at states last year! You think Alabama is going to stand for you losing?"

"Ethan. Please." My mother begged. "Emmett's doing great."

"To you he is." He answered, his eyes narrowing. "But, not to me. He fumbled twice at practice today, and almost let Young tackle him."

"Ethan, you're being too harsh." My mother said, standing up as Jason went into the kitchen. "Emmett's a great player and I think the preasure you're putting on him is too much."

"I only want what's best for him."

"Yeah, just like you wanted the best for Mason?" I asked. "You pushed him to be great and guess what, dad? He didn't want it and now he's gone!" I yelled. Bringing up Mason was like bringing up Hitler to a bunch of Jewish people. He had run off right after his high school graduation and we haven't seen him since. We get a few cards every now and then, telling us he's okay. We weren't even invited to the wedding and just recently found out about his daughter's birth.

"Don't you dare!" My father yelled, slapping me across the face.

"Ethan!" My mother cried, walking over to me and coddling my cheek. "Emmett, are you alright."

"Fine, Mama." I said, glaring at my father. We spent another few seconds in tension and awkwardness before I raced upstairs into my bed room, slamming the door behind me. I could hear my parents muffled yells through the thick, wooden door but turned my radio up all the way, drowning out the world.

* * *

The next three days were silent in the McCarty house. My father and I didn't dare speak to each other and everyone else was too afraid to say anything. He calmed down enough after the touchdown that claimed our teams victory Friday night, and soon, we were back to being our normal selves...as normal as my father and I would ever get.

"Emmett, this came for you today." My mother said at the breakfast table Saturday morning. I wiped my greasy hands off on a napkin, and grabbed the envelope from her.

_Dear Mr. McCarty,_

_It has come to our attention the extraordinary talent you hold for the game of soccer. We have seen countless games of yours, and your win in the state championship earlier this year. I am a coach at one of the soccer teams in Volterra Italy and would like to offer you a spot playing and learning hear, in Italy. Hear, you would go through a three month boot camp and play against some of the top players in the world. We hope to hear from you soon._

_Yours Truly,_

_Aro Volturri_

"What'd you get?" Molly asked, leaning over to try and read the letter. I just handed the letter to my mother, too confused to read it allowed.

"Well, this doesn't happen everyday." She sighed, setting the letter on the counter. "This is great!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure. How many times in your life do you get recognized by an italian soccer coach?"

"Not very many, I guess."

"Not very many indeed!" She gushed. "You have to go."

"I do?"

"Yes!" She nearly screamed. "Emmett, this is a once in a lifetime chance. I insist you go."

"But, this is right after I graduate." I noticed. "I'm not going to spend my last summer away from you all and Michelle."

"Honey, we're going to be here when you get back." My mother said, putting another pancake on my plate.

"Mama's right, Emmett." Molly said, her mouth full of bacon. "I mean as long as we aren't abducted by aliens, we'll still be here."

"Your sister as a point." My mother laughed as I finished off the last of my breakfast.

"I'll think about it." I huffed, grabbing my jacket from the coat rack. "I'm going to Michelle's." I told her before leaving. The short drive to her house gave me some space to think, but not much. My mom was right, this would never happen again, but it was right before I was leaving for Carnegie Mellon with Michelle. I felt bad for lying to my father the way I was, but Michelle and I wanted to be together and honestly, CMU was a better school than Alabama was.

Michelle and I had this planned out since the summer before senior year, and we were filling out applications. Then, when we both got early acceptance, the plan was set in motion. My mother knew the plan, but that was it. She would be the one shipping my things up to Pittsburgh after Michelle and I had already left. She was the thing I wanted most in life, not some trophy or title in football.

"Hey there state champ." She said seductively as she pulled me inside by my collar. I kissed her fiercely, pushing her towards the steps.

"Not...not a state...champ yet." I mumbled between kisses. "Anyone home?"

"Nope." She answered and I lifted her into my arms. I carried her upstairs into her room and slammed the door shut, pushing her up against. She moaned as I attacked her neck and I thought she was going to drop out of my arms she was bucking her hips so wildly. I set her down on the floor, but only for a moment so we could undress each other.

Once we were both only in our underwear, I picked her up again and carried her across the room, only to slam her against another wall. I managed to get her bra undone, and soon that joined our clothes on the floor.

"Emmett." She sighed as she pushed my boxers down my legs. Soon, her panties were pooling at her ankles and I was thrusting into her. It didn't take long for us to climax, and have us falling on the bed, boneless and breathless. "That was...amazing."

"Yeah. It really way." I agreed, kissing her forehead.

After gaining our breath back, I told her about Italy. She was more hesitant than my mother was, but she did her job and encouraged me to go for it. As I left, I couldn't believe in just six months, I'd be playing soccer in Italy.


	4. Biloxi, Mississippi

**Chapter Three: Biloxi, Mississippi**

* * *

**Alice POV**

"What are we going to do?" A very exasperated Fiona asked as she paced around the room.

"Calm down, Fiona." Lexi sighed, flipping through the fabric book. "We can fix this."

"How? It's due tomorrow, Lex!" Fiona shouted. "That fabric two weeks to get here."

"Look. I'm tired of this!" I sighed, slamming my book shut. "You two need to learn how to get along. We're a team...we need to start acting like one!"

"Why should I work with her?" Fiona asked, pointing at Lexi. "She's the one who ripped the dress!"

"It was an accident!" Lexi defended. "Besides, you're the one who picked the most delicate fabric in the world!" She yelled and I threw my hands up in defeat and walked out of the room. I loved those two, but they knew how to fight. I'd known both of them since grade school and there wasn't a day gone by where they didn't fight. It sucked. I was always caught in the middle of them and had to choose a side.

Fashion had been my life since I went shopping for the first time...age three. I had always wanted to know what goes into creating trends, and always wanted to know what it would be like backstage to a fashion show. I was over the moon when I was chosen to attend The Art Institute in Petal Mississippi. And now, the three of us stood in the windowless room in the sewing building...stretched for time and patients because Lexi made one wrong stitch. I walked back into the room and the two of them were still bickering.

"STOP!" I yelled, and they both looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights. "Give me the damn dress."

"What are you going to do?" Fiona asked, as she loosened her death grip on the dress.

"Fix the problem." I sighed. "Like always."

"There wouldn't be a problem if Lexi knew how to sew!" I heard Fiona yell as I shut the door. I marched back to our apartment and locked myself in the small office we'd created and began sewing. Next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake.

"Ali!" I heard Lexi shout. "Wake up."

"What? Is it time to present?"

"No, but if you sleep here all night one more time, you're going to have serious neck problems." She laughed, helping me out of the chair. I stumbled into my room I shared with Fiona and fell asleep immediately, only to be woken up an hour later to finish the dress. It took six hours to redo, but by the time Lexi was stumbling out of her room at seven, it was a completely new dress.

"Alice? Is this what you were doing all night?"

"Guilty." I yawned.

"Go to sleep for a while. I'll get everything ready for the presentation." She smiled, carefully setting the dress on the table. "Go, or you'll be useless."

"Thanks. Wake me up in enough time to get ready?" I asked as I stood by the door frame.

"You got it."

* * *

Finally, the presentation was over and the three of us could breathe. We spent the rest of the weekend, decorating the apartment for Christmas. Christmas seemed to be the only time of year where Lexi and Fiona got along, and I smiled as I watched them untangle the lights for the small tree we have. I finished pouring the three glasses of wine and walked back into the living room.

"Here you go." I said, handing the glasses to them. "To the end of the semester!"

"And a crappy new one!" Fiona cheered as we clinked glasses. "We might not need to be celebrating so hard if Lexi hadn't messed everything up."

"Are you fucking serious?" Lexi asked, slamming the glass down on the table. "We fixed it...we nailed the presentation. Get over it, Fiona!"

"No...Alice fixed it thankfully." Fiona smirked. "All you did was wreck it!"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. "It's almost Christmas and you two can't stop bickering?"

"We wouldn't need to bicker if she hadn't of followed us here!" Lexi cried. "We were fine just the two of us!" Fiona sighed and went into her room, slamming the door, but not before grabbing an entire bottle of wine.

"Little harsh, Lex." I whispered, sitting down and grabbing a box of ornaments.

"Well, it's the truth." She sighed. "She should have gone to ole Miss like she was supposed to."

"But she didn't want to."

"Why? She was fine when she thought you were going with her."

"But, that's why she was okay with going." I whispered. "Fiona hasn't exactly had the best life and has had no stability. I'm the only stable relationship she has had."

"Fine, I get that. But, she could have left us alone."

"She could have. But, she didn't, Lexi." I said. "It would be a lot easier on me if you two would quit fighting and just get along. The three of us...we need to work together if we want to someday have our own design business."

"But I don't want her with us!" She screeched. "It was 'Twice as Much Fabric' not 'Closet Closure' It's not us anymore!" I had met Lexi in first grade, we were locker buddies. And Fiona didn't come into the picture until fifth grade when Lexi and I had already established our dreams. I had bonded well with Fiona, but Lexi was jealous of me being close with someone else and it was an instant hate relationship.

"Look, Lexi, I love you to death. But, I also love Fiona and it hurts to watch you say things like that." I whispered. "She's apart of our team now. You have to learn how to deal with that."

"I guess...I can try." She mumbled, sipping her wine.

"Thank you." I said, standing up. "Now, go apologize."

"Yes, mom." She sighed, standing up and walking into Fiona's room. They yelled for about ten minutes before walking out and helping me decorate silently. I loved my friends, but I was happy to be going back to my place soon for Christmas.

* * *

"Alice? You have a moment?" Professor Davidson asked me after my textiles class Thursday afternoon.

"Sure Professor." I sighed, standing up and walking over to him. "What's up?"

"I think we should take this into my office." He said, motioning for the door. "Now, Alice." He began.

"Is this about my last presentation?" I asked as he shut the door and locked it. We locked eyes, and soon, his lips were on mine. I moaned into his mouth as he lifted me off of my feet, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. It was wrong to be with him like this...or at all for that matter. He was married and was expecting his second daughter in a few months. But, this has been going on since my first class with him freshman year, and neither of us had the desire to stop.

"We...we shouldn't be doing this." I huffed as he set me down on the desk.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He agreed, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing me again. I was a whore and there was nothing else to it. I was literally going to go to hell for what we'd been doing. But, the power of his mouth was much more powerful than my thoughts and we continued our affair.

Twenty minutes later, he was breathing heavily on top of me, covered in a thick layer of sweat.

"Damn." He sighed, standing up after grabbing a tissue. "That was...incredible."

"Isn't it always?" I asked, pulling my underwear back up. We got dressed, but I lingered in his office.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I lied. Although the sex was amazing and was gaurenteed to be great, it was beginning to get to me that he was married with a kid and another on the way.

"Alice, you aren't very good at lying."

"Don't you ever feel pad?" I asked, setting my bag back down and perching myself on the desk. I saw him crack a smiled as he came and stood in between my legs. "I'm serious, Patrick."

"Of course I feel bad." He sighed. "But, I'm a greedy man and don't want to have to choose between you two. I'm in love with two very different people for two very different reasons."

"You...you love me?" I asked since he'd never said it to me before. "But...we aren't steady or exclusive."

"No. We aren't." He agreed. "But, that doesn't mean I like when I see Caleb flirting with you, or overhearing you and Fiona talk about the date you had on Friday."

"Really?"

"Really. Look, I know we can't really have a relationship. I know we agreed this was just a thing and it wouldn't turn into anything."

"We did." I said, shaking my head.

"But, I can't keep the feelings I've developed for you a secret anymore." He said, looking up at me. "You don't have to say anything. I understand, but I thought you should know how I'm feeling."

"Patrick...I want to love you." I told him. "But, being in the situation we're in...I can't bring myself to get so far in."

"Right, I know." He told me, looking utterly hurt and confused.

"If it helps...I'd totally be madly in love with you if it wasn't for your family."

"I believe you." He smiled, leaning in and pecking me on the lips. I lingered in his office for a while longer before getting a text from Lexi...signaling they were about to rip each other's heads off. Fiona was the only one I told Patrick about. She was the only one who could relate to the prediciment I was in. She too had an affair with an older guy. Granted, he wasn't married and had no kids, but he was older...much older and they hid for two years until he died in an apartment fire the day they were going to come clean about everything.

"So, is everything 'taken care of?'" Fiona asked as I set my keys on the counter. I only rolled my eyes as I opened the cabinet to find something to eat. "This came for you in the mail today." She told me, handing me a white envelope.

"Thanks." I mumbled, taking a sip of my beer. I carefully ripped the envelope opened and unfolded the letter that was enclosed inside.

Dear Miss Brandon,

My name is Aro Volturri and I work in Volterra Italy. Here, we have one of the most prestigious design companies in the world and are asking you to come and join us for a summer apprenticeship. Everything would be paid for in advance, the plain, hotel, meals. All you have to do is accept our offer. Your apprenticeship would start on May twelfth and would need you to be in the city on the eleventh. Please respond by Christmas or your spot will be offered to someone else.

Yours Truly,

Aro Volturri

"What'd ya get?" Lexi asked as she sat down at the table next to me.

I got offered an apprenticeship in Italy...at an italian design company." I gasped, trying to grasp everything.

"What?" Fiona asked, yanking the letter out of my hand.

"You never were one for subtlety." Lexi remarked.

"Bite me." Fiona seethed as she began reading her letter. "Oh my god! Alice! You have to accept this!"

"But, we were supposed to get started this summer...you know getting our business plans together."

"Yeah, but this won't happen again." Lexi pointed out. "We'll be fine. We can deal with everything over the summer."

"You want me to trust you two...getting our business plans together?" I asked, holding back my laugh.

"Yes." They both screeched.

"Ali, we can always wait until you get back to start planning if you really dont trust us." Lexi offered. "But, even though we thoroughly despise each other...we work together when it really counts."

"It's true." Fiona agreed.

"You really think I should do this?" I asked, rereading the paper.

"Absolutely." Fiona said.

"You've been working towards something like this your entire life." Lexi whispered. "Go out and live your dream, Alice. We'll be fine without you for a few months.


	5. Chicago, Illinois

**Chapter Four: Chicago, Illinois**

* * *

**Edward POV**

"You're on stage in five, Edward!" The stage manager called out to me as I walked to the west wing of the stage. Soon, the violin stopped playing and the autotorium was full of applause. I took a deep breath as the curtain closed and the announcers came on over the sound system. The curtains reopened and the spotlight was on me. I took a deep breath before placing my hands on the keys, and suddenly, the world no longer existed.

Once I heard the first note played, the piano was mine and it was the only thing good in my life. Just like always. I got my first keyboard when I was six as a present from Santa Clause to help get me out of the funk I fell into after my father's death. I was six so I wasn't depressed, but I wasn't acting the way a four year old should. My mother did what she could, but it wasn't until Christmas morning when I finally smiled again.

I played the last few notes of the song, and the crowd burst into applause. I stood up, took my bow, and walked off stage. I was bombarded with congratulations and good jobs before I even got completely off the stage.

I had planned to go to Columbia College in Chicago since I was ten years old and my mother took me to their spring concert. I watched in awe, since I had been unaware music could be such a promising career. My mother set me up with constant lessons from private teachers, and sent me to a music school twice a week so I could live out my dreams.

"You sounded great, Edward." Megan whispered, twirling her hair around her fingers. "As always."

"Thanks, Meg." I smiled at her, touching my hand to my shoulder. I met Megan when we were just freshman at Columbia, put into the same Freshman Seminar. I knew instantly she had a crush on me, and although she was cute, I wasn't into her that way. I had very satanic view on love ever since my father died and my mother had two abusive relationships afterward. I didn't think love really exsisted and I wouldn't waist my time trying to find it.

"Did you compose that yourself?" She asked, following me to the back room to change out of the tux.

"Not all by myself...Professor Malcom helped me with it."

"Well, it was wonderful." She said once again. "What are you planning to do after we leave this place?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"You seem to have everything so planned out." She said. "You never seem to be without a plan."

"Well, I have many options and I haven't explored all of them yet." I answered, discarding my jacket. "But, I think I wanna compose."

"That's what I thought." She smiled, her cheeks turning pink.

"Sorry, Meg. But, I gotta change." I said, pushing her out of the room. "I'm meeting the guys at the bar."

"Right. I'll just...go." She said sadly, turning around and walking out of the room. I sighed as I shut the door and unbuttoned my shirt. I hated hurting her like this. She was the first friend I made, and I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had going. But, she was getting more and more persistent and I was getting tired of making small talk with her while she flirted with me.

"Edward! Come on!" Cameron yelled through the door. "Elliot's got the car parked outside!"

"Hold your shit!" I yelled, pulling my converse on. "I'm ready."

"About damn time." He laughed as I shut the light off. "You take longer to get ready than my sister does."

"Megan got me before I could get to the door."

"She still crushing on you?" He asked as we walked through the spinning door.

"Yep." I said, opening the front door to the car. "Hey dude."

"Hey. Good show tonight." Elliot complimented. Elliot and I had known each other since the sixth grade and I saved him from getting his ass beat by the bullies in the parking lot. We had little in common, but we were thick as could be and supported each other with everything we did. "You composed that right?"

"What do you think, Eliot?" I asked, buckling my seatbelt. "Do you ever listen?"

"I try...but me and music don't mix. Like oil and water."

"I've known him for ten years and he's still a fucking moron." I said, turning to Cameron. "You wanna explain why I kept him?"

"Hey, I'm just the new kid." He laughed as we pulled into the parking space in front of the bar. Elliot and I were sitting in a bar one night when someone was thrown into the table we were sitting at. Low and behold, it was Cameron and we were the ones who held him back so he wouldn't go hitting the guy any more. The three of us drank, and laughed the rest of the night and became the three musketeers. The three of us didn't go to the same school, but we saw each other every weekend...we were so close it was hard to get rid of them.

"Can we get three beers please?" Elliot asked as we sat down at the bar.

"ID?" The bartender asked, setting his towel down on the counter. The three of us pulled our ID's out of our pockets and beers were served to us. We spent the rest of the night, drinking and talking for the first time in a while. With the concert coming up, I hadn't bee around very much the last two months, and it was good to just let go, and laugh with them.

"What are you going to do about Megan?" Cameron asked as the bartender set down his third beer.

"I don't know, man." I sighed, sipping my beer. "I mean, she's my friend. I don't wanna hurt her..."

"But, you kinda are." Elliot chimed in. "I mean, you're leading her on and you know for sure you don't want to have any romantic relationship with her."

"I'm leading her on?" I asked. "Well, what am I supposed to do? Turn into a major douche bag?"

"No, but I think the truth would suffice." Cameron told me. "You gotta be honest with her, Edward. Or she will annoy you to the point where you do say something that's really gonna hurt her."

"Cam's right."

"I guess." I agreed. "But, what do I say? Hey Megan. I know you've been in love with me for like two years, but I don't wanna a relationship?"

"You could say it a little nicer, but yes. Essentially." Elliot said, flagging the bartender down for the check.

"But I'm not done yet!" Cameron wined as I took out my wallet before Elliot swatted me away.

"This is your nights." He smiled, putting down the money.

"Guys! I'm not finished!" Cameron said again.

"Yes you are, bud." I laughed, standing up and grabbing him so he wouldn't fall flat on his face. The poor guy was so thin, he could barely drink four beers without stumbling out the door. We dropped Cameron off at his dorm first, making sure his roommate knew how much he had to drink before jumping back in the car and driving back to my dorms.

"Hey!" Elliot called as I got out of the car.

"Yeah?"

"You really did sound great tonight, bro." He said, trying very hard not to crack a smile.

"Thanks, man." I whispered. "That...that means a lot."

* * *

I sat at the piano, viciously playing the keys. I would play, stop suddenly, scratch something on the music sheet, and then do it all over again when I thought of something even better. I loved composing, but what they were asking for, I'd never done before. A lave ballad. No words. The love had to come from the notes of the piano and I literally had no lcue what I was doing. I had no experience, and was going off of what I'd seen in the movies.

"Well. Well. Well." the familiar voice said from behind me. I stopped what I was doing, and turned around to see the gorgeous Tanya walking towards me. "Look who we have here."

"Where else would I be?" I asked as she reached me and I grabbed her hips. She sat down, straddling my hips. I moaned softly as she began moving around, causing me to go hard. I had known Tanya since Freshman year and she spilled her coffee all over me when she wasn't looking where she was going. She was perfect. She wasn't into the who relationship thing either, but we didn't let the chemistry we had go to waist. We were friends with benefits...and we would stay friends with benefits. It'd been working great that way for three and a half years, and that's how it would stay.

"So, you busy?" She asked as I raised my arms and she slid my t-shirt off. She brought my lips to hers before I could answer and I moaned at the sweet contact she was making.

"I can take a break." I smiled, reaching around and undoing her bra.

In a matter of minutes, all our clothes were scattered on the floor and I was thrusting deep inside of her.

"Fuck!" She yelled as she covered her mouth since we were in a public place. "Oh! GOD!"

"Shit!" I breathed as we climaxed at the same time. She fell limp on top of me, and I sagged bonelessly back towards the piano. She dug her head into the crook of my neck, licking away the sweat that had formed over my skin.

"That was...unreal." She said, getting up and grabbing her panties and my boxers.

"It always is." I commented, stepping into my boxers and walking around the piano to get my shirt. My heart stopped beating when I heard a gasp, and looked up to see Megan, on the verge of tears. "Megan!" I called after her as she raced away from the room.

"What's with her?" Tanya asked as I finished buckling my belt and began running after her.

"Tell ya later!" I yelled back, making a beeline for the building entrance. But, by the time I got outside on the steps, Megan was no where in sight. "Shit." I mumbled as the big wooden doors opened behind me.

"What just happened?" She asked, handing me my jacket.

"Megan has had a huge crush on me for years." I sighed, putting the jacket around. "And now she just saw us together."

"You never told her you just wanna be friends?"

"I never got the chance to." I shrugged. "Plus, I didn't wanna let her down...I was hoping she would have gotten the hint before now. Damn!"

"It isn't a big deal." Tanya piped in. "I mean, there are a ton of girls here to bang."

"I didn't wanna bang her, Tanya. I really cared about Megan...she's like a little sister to me." I sighed, walking down the steps towards the coffee house. I walked inside and Megan unfortunately wasn't there so I decided a nice cup of coffee would help calm me down.

"Edward!" I heard a familiar voice call out as I was leaving. I turned around to see my roommate, Hunter, walking towards me. "What's going on?" He asked when he saw my flustered face.

"Megan walked in on Tanya and I." I mumbled as we walked out of the shop.

"Walked in...as in..._walked in_?" He asked.

"Well...we were finished but I was still half dressed...it wasn't hard to figure out."

"Well, did you two go at it in the piano room" He asked. "Again?"

"Well...yeah." I said, and I could feel my face turning hot. "I mean...it just happened. Sometimes, you can't help it."

"God I wish I was you." He laughed. Hunter came from a long line of ministers and although he wasn't some stuck up, goody-goody, his parents had hammered into his head to wait until he was married. I applauded him for sticking to his morals and belief and keeping it out of Carrie, but I felt bad for the guy. It was hard waiting until I was seventeen, I couldn't imagine not waiting until my mid-twenties to be married.

"You still can be." I laughed.

"Yeah...as I said...I wish." He said, as we entered out building. "My mother did a really good job at pounding it into my brain that 'sex should be between a man and woman who are in a loving, committed relationship...after a wedding ceremony.' I mean...why couldn't she pound into my head don't drink until you're of age?"

"Cause then your life would be even sadder." I laughed, grabbing the mail from the box.

"Look at you...gettin a letter." He laughed as we walked down the hallway to the elevator. I tore open the envelope and began reading as the doors shut.

_Dear Mr. Masen,_

_I work for the Voterra Orchestra in Italy. My colleges and I have seen many performances of yours and are quite impressed with your work. The pieces you compose are excellent, but your performances of those pieces are incredible. There are no words to describe the talent you posses. I would like to offer you a chance to come play for our Orchestra during our summer months. Here, you will practice with a full orchestra, perform in beautiful venues, and get to discover the root of music. We would need you by May eleventh and an answer as soon as possible._

_Yours Truly,_

_Aro Volturi_

"Who's it from?" Hunter asked as he unlocked the door.

"Some Aro Volturi guy?" I asked, throwing my stuff on the bed. "He's from Volterra."

"Italy?"

"Yeah. He works for the orchestra and offered me a chance to come play with them during the summer."

"No fucking way!" He yelled. "Dude...you gotta go."

"Really?"

"HELL YEAH!" He laughed. "Playing in an orchestra in Italy is like...playing in the NFL here."

"It does sound pretty cool." I mused. "But, how did this guy here or see me play? Or know I compose?"

"Maybe one of the professors signed you up for this." He shrugged. "You gonna do it?"

"Yeah." I answered. "I think it'll be good to get out of Chicago and experience some real culture."


	6. Rochester, New York

**Chapter Five: Rochester, New York**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

"Oh. My. God." Avery, my future sister-in-law, exclaimed as I stepped out of the dressing room. "That's the dress."

"Really?" I asked, looking down at the sea of white I had on my body. "It isn't...to over the top?"

"Maybe for your taste." She agreed. "But, not for this type of wedding." She cooed, standing up to take a closer look at the dress. I loved Royce. I did. But, I always had the feeling there was someone for everyone, a soul mate and I didn't believe Royce King was my soul mate. He was someone I could get along with very well, but in the sense of being close friends. Not husband and wife. But, his family was in the oil business and mine was in the gasoline business. Our wedding had been planned before he gave me the ring.

"Hello?" Avery asked, waving her hand in my face. "You listening?"

"No, sorry." I shrugged.

"Is this it?" She asked. "Or, you wanna look some more?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "You think I could sleep on it?"

"Why don't you just go with it?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"It's my wedding dress, Avery. It needs to be perfect."

"It is, Rosalie."

"Perfect for me." I pointed out. "Not the wedding. Not for the family I'm marrying into. Me."

"You're so dramatic!" She huffed as I shut the dressing room door. I had the saleswoman help me out of the dress and I got dressed into my street clothes. Avery didn't speak to me the entire ride home and she slammed the door shut after pulling into the driveway. I sat in my car a little longer before there was a tap on the window. I looked up and saw my other sister-in-law, Kennedy, smiling at me.

Hey." I whispered as I got out of the car. "What's up?"

"What happened at the store?" She asked as we made our way up to the front door. "Avery was having like a temper tantrum."

"I didn't want a super big ball gown she wanted me to have...and threw a fit when I saw I didn't wanna a dress like that."

"Well, you already have a dress...so why'd you even go with her?" She asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"To please her." I shrugged. "I mean, she's only fourteen, and hasn't had much to do with the wedding thus far. Plus, I thought it would be good bonding time."

"Yeah, well I would have brought her to help pick center pieces out or something." She laughed as my future mother-in-law, Jade came into the room.

"Hi, girls." She practically sang. "Don't worry about Avery, Rosalie. She'll calm down and be begging to go with you to do something else."

"You sure?"

"As sure as I'll ever be." She laughed as their cook came into the kitchen. "General Tso's, Luisa."

"Yes, ma'am." Luisa replied, walking into the pantry. "Are you staying tonight, Miss Rosalie?"

"No, I promised I'd be home tonight." I said, grabbing my bag. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." Jade smiled at me. "Their plane is landing around two." She told me about Royce and his father since they'd been in Alaska, trying to bargan with a smaller oil company. The drive to my house didn't take long, and I debated weather to go inside or continue to drive around. But, my baby sister was back from my mother's house today and I promised I'd see her.

"Hello!" I called through the huge house we called home. "Julia!"

"ROSALIE!" She yelled as she ran into the foyer, jumping into my arms.

"Hey, kid!" I sighed as she finally let go and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the kitchen. "How was mom?"

"Good." She answered as our maid, Alyssa came into the kitchen. "But, I did miss her cooking!"

"Well, I missed cooking all the foods you like." Alyssa laughed, grabbing something out of the fridge.

"She kept asking about you." Julia told me as she gnawed on a carrot. "She misses you a lot."

"Well, she left, Julia." I said coldly. "She put this on herself." I said, getting up and walking to my room. I slammed the door by accident, and began to pace. I did miss my mother, but she put this on herself. She decided to walk out on my dad to live her life with a man half her age. She decided to give dad full custody. She made her bed and now she had to sleep in it. Julia was young, she didn't understand exactly how bad the situation was with mom and dad. Soon, she would understand and my mother would have no one.

Just as I opened my laptop to begin looking at bridesmaids dresses, my phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I asked, placing it in between my shoulder and head as I scrolled down the page.

"Hi, darling." Royce's smooth voice said over the phone. I immediately perked up and closed my laptop. He didn't get service where he was in Alaska, so this was the first time I'd heard his voice for a week and a half. "How're you doing?"

"Pretty good." I said, not helping but smile talking to him. He may not have been my soulmate, but I did love him. I just wished I loved him like Allie loved Noah. "Avery went with me dress shopping."

"Dress shopping?" He asked. "I thought you got your dress weeks ago."

"I did. But, she didn't know that and I wanted her to feel included." I sighed. "I was going to try on the dress I'd already bought so she could see it and fall in love with it, but when I turned down the dress she picked out...she threw a fit."

"Yeah, well she is my most dramatic sister." He laughed. He was the only boy out of five kids. "But, I guess one of them had to be."

"I guess." I laughed. "So, when are you going to be home?"

"Wednesday." He sighed. "Flight got delayed and they aren't letting any come or go until at least tomorrow."

"Wednesday?" I winded since he was supposed to be coming home early in the morning today. "I was really looking forward to see you."

"I was too, babe. But, I can't control the weather unfortunately." He told me. "But, you focus on school."

"How can I?" I asked seriously. "Every time I try getting work done...someone bombards me with wedding stuff."

"You tell them you need to do your work." He told me sternly. "You aren't going to be some trophy wife for me to have something pretty to show off at the company Christmas party. You're going to school, and you're getting your bachelors degree, and then your masters degree." He ordered. Royce was five years older than I was and had graduated before I was even in college; when I was only a senior in high school. People thought we were crazy getting married while we were still in school, but Royce wasn't. He had a solid job and was going to make sure I had everything I needed.

"Okay, then you gotta talk to your sister's."

"I already did." He sighed, and I could just see him rubbing his forehead in annoyance. "I'll talk to them when I get home."

"Thanks."

"Babe, I gotta go. Dad just got us a cab." He told me. "I'll call you later?"

"Sure."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." I said, pressing the red END button. I did as I was told and opened my Family Studies textbook, trying to get some reading done by the time my dad got home and we had dinner. Children were my life. I had always been drawn to them and I knew I wanted to be a teacher when I was thirteen. I got a chunk of my reading done by the time Alyssa called me down for dinner.

"Hey sweetie." My father greeted as he put his napkin in his lap. "How was shopping with Avery?"

"Exhausting." I sighed as I slumped into my seat. "I feel bad...I should have included her in the actual dress shopping."

"You went out of state to get the dress." My father pointed out. "Julia wasn't even with you."

"Do we have to bring that up?" Julia huffed. She was heartbroken when she found out I was going all the way to California with Kennedy, and Haley, Royce's other sister, for my dress. "I mean really."

"I'm sorry my darling." Dad smiled. "She'll get over it."

"That's what everyone continues to tell me." I laughed. It had been so long since the three of us sat down and ate together. Either Julia was with mom, I was with Royce and his family, or my father had company over to eat with us. It was good to be with my two favorite people for a meal, and I'd forgotten how much I missed laughing at Julia's stupid jokes.

* * *

Wednesday finally arrived and I would finally see Royce after two and a half weeks without him. I waited anxiously at baggage for him, continually whipping my head around, making sure I didn't miss him. Finally, after a half hour of waiting, I saw him and his father...in their business attire, walking down the hallway. We locked eyes and I didn't miss the smile forming on his face as he handed his father his bag.

"Rosalie!" He cried as he began running towards me. He picked me up and spun me around once he'd reached me, and it felt so good to be back in his arms again. "God, I missed you, baby."

"I missed you too." I sighed, leaning into kiss him for the first time since he took off. "How was Alaska?"

"Crappy." He laughed as Mr. King approached us.

"Hi, Todd." I smiled as I hugged him gently.

"Hi, kiddo." He greeted with a smile. Royce's entire family had welcomed me with open arms when we began dating, but as time went on, his father began feeling like my own and I couldn't wait to legally calm him family.

"Was Alaska really crappy?"

"It was cold, Rosalie." Todd smiled as he reached for one of their bags. "And you weren't there so he was wining about you the entire time."

"Not the entire time." Royce shrugged as they grabbed the last bag. "But, some of it."

"Some of it?" Todd asked. "Try all of it."

"Hey, it was a long two weeks." Royce shrugged. "Like you didn't miss mom."

"I missed your mother very much." He laughed. "But, I was able to make it a day without worrying when she was going to call. And, I didn't zone out in the middle of a meeting and come out of my state saying her name."

"You daydreamed about me?" I asked, nudging his side.

"Daydreamed. Dreamed. Wrote your name all over his notebook. Anything you can think of...he did."

"Way to make me look good in front of my fiancee, dad!" Royce huffed as he took my keys and opened the door for me.

"Just doin' my job." He laughed, getting into the backseat. The ride was quiet, and Royce kept her hand firmly in his during the drive. Soon, they were parked in front of the King's giant mansion, and his mother was running out of the house as soon as the car was stopped. She ran and jumped into Todd's arms, and I smiled at the love they still shared for each other.

"Are we going to have that?" I asked Royce as he grabbed their bags from the trunk.

"Have what?" He asked.

"What your folks have." I said, nodding her head over to where they were standing, Jade was smiling up at him looking as if they were two teenagers who were seperated during the summer time.

"Sure thing." He whispered. "Love is passed on."

"Not always." I said bitterly, thinking back to my mother.

"I didn't want to upset you." He shrugged. I turned towards him and gave him a halfhearted smile before I walked over to Jade and walking inside with her. "So, did you miss Todd or not?" I laughed.

"Not at all my dear." She joked, turning down the fire under the pot. "You staying?"

"Yes, ma'am." She sighed, sitting down on one of the stools. Soon, dinner was ready and the eight of us were sitting around the table, laughing about Royce falling flat on his ass on the ice.

"It was clear ice!" He defended, trying to be heard over everyone's laughter. "It could have happened to anyone."

"Maybe." Kennedy agreed. "But, it happened you, Royce."

"Feel free to jump in my defense anytime, babe." He told me.

"No, I think you got this."

"Unbelievable!" He screeched, throwing his napkin on the table. "My own fiancee!"

"We don't make her choices on what she laughs at!" Haley commented as he returned with the bottle of wine.

After dinner was over, Royce and I returned to his small house a few blocks over. We changed into our PJ's and cuddled on the couch, Frank Sinatra playing softly in the back round.

"I really missed you." I sighed as he gently kissed my shoulder.

"I missed you too, darling." He whispered. "I almost forgot to tell you, my mother found some really awesome designers in Italy."

"I have my dress already, baby."

"I know, but not the bridesmaids." He pointed out. "Anyway, she wants you to go take a look at them sometime in May."

"Why wait?"

"It's so expensive right now." He shrugged. "Plus, it'll be warmer."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked, leaning further into his body.

"Of course not!" He laughed. "It would only be for a few days and Voterra is a beautiful city. I've been there with dad multiple times."

"Voterra, huh?" I asked as he nodded. "A trip to Italy actually sounds amazing."


	7. Houston, Texas

**Chapter Six: Houston, Texas**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

"Daddy!" My darling, Abbey called out to me as she ran down the hall. "You're home!"

"Yes, daddy's finally home." I sighed as I hugged her tightly. Abbey was my five year old daughter, and I couldn't imagine life without her. I was only eighteen years old when Maria and I had her. We weren't ready, but we worked well as a team and made everything work. Unlike her parents, mine were very supportive and offered to let us live in the pool house until we were out of school and able to afford a place of our own. Maria had broken up shortly after she got pregnant, but we continued to live together for our daughter.

Maria and I met when we were only eleven years old, and our friendship grew into something much more. But, after a while we decided we worked better as friends and the breakup did nothing to our friendship. She was already two months pregnant when we broke up, but decided not to go to court or anything to figure everything. As my parents as witnesses, we decided to raise her as if we were together, until we each found someone else. Maria had been out with a few more guys than I had been with girls, but Abbey was the only girl I really wanted now.

"I wish you never had to leave again!" She wined as I carried her through the pool house and into the kitchen. "Mommy, can you tell daddy to never leave again?"

"Never leave again." Maria laughed as she went back to stirring dinner.

"Sorry girls."I shrugged. "Daddy has to go."

"I tried sweet pea." Maria shrugged and Abbey really did look crushed.

Dinner was a blast as usual. Abbey had Maria and I laughing so hard, milk nearly came out of my nose. Abbey may have been bad timing in our lives, but I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. She was kind, sympathetic, and very smart for a five year old. Maria and I were doing everything in our power to give her the best chance at life, and we were doing a wonderful job especially since we were both still in school.

"Can we go see Nana and Pap?" Abbey asked as I cleared the table. "Please!"

"Why don't you take her over for a bit?" Maria suggested. "I'll clean up here and get her bath ready."

"Sure." I nodded, scooping Abbey into my arms. "Maybe Nana will read you your bedtime story."

"I hope so. We still haven't finished Horton Hears a Who!" She screeched as we neared the backdoor. I grabbed my key and turned it in the lock, opening the door. Abbey was begging to be put down so she could go and hug my father. "Pap!"

"Abbey!" He yelled, bending down and hugging her tightly. Abbey was a daddy's girl, but she was an even bigger pappy's girl. She was with him, hugging him every chance she got. Since Maria and I had to be the main supporters for her, we didn't have a lot of extra cash to be splurging on her. But, my father made up for that and got her everything he saw that was either pink, or princess.

"Hi, Jazz." My mother greeted as she came back into the kitchen, kissing my cheek.

"Hey, mama." I smiled as I knelt down to see what new thing my father had given Abbey. "What do you have now?"

"Cinderella's crown." She said starring at the thing.

"Really? I thought you had one of those already?" I asked, eyeing my father who only shrugged.

"That was Belle's crown, Daddy!"

"Oh, my mistake!" I laughed as we made our way into the living room. Abbey went straight to the toy room they'd made out of my old room, and tried dragging out her princess vanity set my father had given her. "Abbey, that stays in there."

"I wanna play with it!"

"Play with it in your toy room." I told her and she scoffed back inside, shutting the door. "You really gotta stop with all the toys, Dad."

"Why? She loves it."

"She's going to become spoiled, Wyatt." My mother finally stepped in. "Let Jasper and Maria buy her things."

"I do." He protested. "But, it's hard to resist when I know the face I'm going to get."

"It's a good thing we had all boys." My mother laughed, and I knew it was true. If I had a sister, she would have been more spoiled than Abbey is. "Speaking of, Grant and Jenna are coming over tomorrow for dinner. They say they have big news."

"I bet anything she's pregnant." I laughed. My brother and sister-in-law have been married for five years, and have yet to even mention the word pregnant in front of anyone. I knew he wanted a kid, especially after Abbey was born, but they were both very busy with their schedules and right out of college when they got married.

"We don't even know if they want a baby, Jasper." My mother said.

"They've been married for five years now, Lilah." Dad pointed out. "I think it's time they settle down."

"We were married for seven before getting pregnant with Joshua."

"Yes, but we were trying." Dad pointed out. "They don't seem like they are."

"Regardless of why they're coming, they want everyone here."

"Joshua and Savannah coming?" I asked. Joshua was my oldest brother and married his high school sweetheart eight years ago. While Grant and Jenna stayed close after they got married, Joshua was forced to Dallas, three hours away. It was hard since we were so close in age and grew up on top of each other. But, he and Savannah made the drive any time they got the chance, but it got even harder once they had Leslie three months ago.

"I'm fairly sure." Mom answered. A half hour later, Horton Hears a Who was finished, and Abbey and I were making our way back to the pool house. Maria had the bath already for her and she stripped down before we were even near the bathroom. I watched in the doorway as Maria helped give Abbey her bath and smiled at how well they worked together. Maria was still going to school, but she was home most of the time with Abbey and they had a special bond no one else had.

"Ready for your nighttime prayer?" I asked, pulling her blanket over her. She smiled and folded her hands like we'd taught her to. "You wanna say it with me?"

"Yes!" She squealed in happiness.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, If I shall die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take." I whispered as she attempted to say it with me. "Amen." We said together.

"I love you." She whispered as she fell asleep. I smiled and touched her small hand before kissing her cheek.

"I love you more."

* * *

Thankfully, the next day was Saturday and I had all day with Abbey. Since we lived in Houston, it was warm all year round and I spent the morning with her, trying to get her to ride her bike.

"Daddy!" She yelled. "I'm scarred!"

"Abbey, darling, I'm right here." I whispered as she clutched even harder to my hand. "I'm not going to let go."

"Never?"

"Never." I promised. "Plus, you have training wheels. They're their to help you keep your balance until you learn."

"Okay." She shrugged. "Just don't let go!"

"Promise!" I said as she began peddling. The street we lived on was pretty flat, and I was thankful we didn't need to worry about hills or anything yet. Just as we were peddling into the driveway, Joshua's car pulled in.

"Uncle Josh!" Abbey squealed, hopping off her bike and running over to the door. He'd barely stepped out of the car when she attacked him. I pushed her bike into the garage and went over to greet my brother.

"Hey, little brother." He teased, flicking my forehead like he always did when we were younger. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good." I nodded as Savannah grabbed little Leslie out of the car. "How're things as a dad?"

"Exhausting." He sighed, looking over at Abbey smiling at the baby. "I have no idea how you and Maria did it when you were only nineteen."

"We didn't have a choice." I shrugged, following him into the house. "Plus, I wasn't some old man."

"I am no old!" He defended. "I'm only twenty-nine!"

"That's old, bro." I laughed as our mother came racing down the stairs. Josh was her first born, and she as always very sentimental about him and cried for a week when they moved to Dallas. Grant finally arrived shortly after Josh and the party was in full swing. People took turns passing Leslie around, Abbey took to following the baby to whoever was holding her, and my brothers and I huddled in a corer together as always.

"How do we always end up by ourselves at these things?" Grant asked, taking a swig of beer. "I mean, we're married, Jasper's got Maria and Abbey...and we still end up in the corner."

"I'm pretty sure they like the other's better than us." Josh laughed. "Especially since Leslie's here."

"Whatever." Grant huffed. "I'm cuter than your dumb baby."

"You wanna be punched, Grant?" Savannah laughed as she took hold of Leslie again. "No one is cuter than our Leslie."

"I am!" Abbey chimed in. "Now, can I please hold her!"

"Abbey, you're too little right now." Josh said, and her eyes filled with tears. Ever since Leslie was born, all Abbey's wanted to do was hold her little cousin and everyone kept saying no.

"She's littler than I am!" Abbey protested.

"She's fragile right now, sweetie." Savannah explained, and a tear streamed down Abbey's face.

"Why don't we hold her together." I offered, walking over and picking her up. "Team effort?"

"I guess." She shrugged. I walked over and sat down on the couch, making sure she was firmly on my laugh and their were plenty of pillow's around us. Savannah carefully placed Leslie into our arms, and I made sure her head was supported. "Look!"

"I see." I whispered.

"I'm holding a baby!" She smiled. "Hi, Leslie."

"She likes you, Abbey." Grant commented.

An hour later, dinner was on the table and everything was chaos. There were five of us, plus Maria and the wives, Abbey and Leslie. It was always a crazy time when we were all together.

"So, what's the big news?" Maria asked after she'd finished spooning mashed potato's onto Abbey's plate.

"Are you pregnant?" Savannah asked excited, but it quickly faded when Jenna shook her head no. "Then, what?"

"I got offered a job." Grant stated. "It's ten times what my job is now." Grant was a construction worker at a small company right outside of Houston.

"That's great, sweetie." My mother smiled.

"But...the job." He stuttered. "Is in Pittsburgh."

"Pittsburgh?" Josh finally asked after a few moments of silence. "That's twenty hours from here."

"I know." He whispered. "But, it pays ten times what my job does here. And, it's a real company."

"What do you mean...real company?" Maria asked. "You work for a fake one now?"

"No, I just mean there are a lot of them all over the states."

"There isn't one in Texas?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, but they aren't hiring." Grant shrugged. "I know this is hard and it's really far, but we need to do this. If we ever wanna start a family, I need a better paying job." He whispered and he was right. I was busting my ass in grad school just to give Abbey the best life. It was hard work, especially with working with my dad until I got my real job. I knew he got paid enough, but only enough for him and Jenna.

"We don't need to be there until the new year." Jenna said, trying to make everything better. "We still have three months here in Houston."

"And then what?" My mother asked, trying to compose herself. "We see you on holidays?"

"We only see Joshua on holidays." Grant offered, but it wasn't true. We saw Josh and Savannah at least once a month, sometimes twice.

"Mom, please don't make a big deal of it." I whispered, knowing what was about to happen. "This is good for Grant."

"Jasper's right, Lilah." My father pointed out. "I'm sure we'll work everything out."

After another few hours, it was time to say goodbye. Josh and Savannah were staying the night in his old room, but Grant didn't feel the need to stay since they'd only get the cold shoulder from mom. I plopped down on the couch after Abbey had finally fallen asleep and pulled Maria into me

"What a night." I sighed.

"I know." She agreed. "I can't believe they're going to be so far away."

"Me either." I agreed. Since Maria was Abbey's mother, and she'd been my best friend since we were eleven, she was apart of our family and it was just as hard to hear the news. "Pittsburgh."

"It's far."

"Yes it is." I agreed, yawning.

"I almost forgot, this came for you today." She said, handing me an envelope. I grabbed it and tore it open. "Who's it from?"

_Dear Mr. Whitlock,_

_I am with the University here in Volterra, Italy. From what I've gathered, you are an extrordinary student and the staff here would love to offer you a position at our summer program. Medicine is being perfected everyday, including the medicine of the brain alone with techniques. We would love for you to come and obtain even more knowlege._

_Yours Truly,_

_Aro Voturi_

"Some guy asking me to come to Volterra and learn more about my major." I mused, folding the paper back.

"Really?" She asked, perking up. "That's awesome, Jasper."

"It doesn't sound real?"

"No, I've read about this college." She told me. "It's done wonders in the psychology department."

"You don't think it sounds odd?"

"I guess a little she agreed. "But, I think it'll be good for you."

"What about Abbey?" I asked. "I can't just leave her here with you all summer."

"Jasper, your parents are right there." She pointed out. "I think it would be really good for you to go, and get some culture into your life. Abbey and I will be fine for a few months."

"I guess...I guess it would be a really cool experience."


	8. Columbus, Ohio

**Chapter Seven: Columbus, Ohio**

* * *

**Esme POV **

"I love you so much, and I would love to someday call you my wife."Carlisle cried as he knelt down on one knee. "Esme Anne Platt, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I squealed. "A million times yes." I cried as I looked down at Carlisle who was on one knee. He let his head drop in relief before sliding the ring onto my finger. He stood up and kissed me passionately before I heard the applause of random people around us. We stayed in each other's arms until the Columbus air began to chill. He opened the car door for me and I slid in, not even wanting to let go of his for twenty seconds.

"You wanna go see your folks?" He asked as we pulled out of the parking space.

"I wanna go see Amy." I smiled, not taking my eyes off my ring. It was beautiful, and I couldn't have asked for a better ring, or fiancee.

Carlisle and I met three years ago when I was rushed to the hospital after a suicide attempt. Carlisle was only shadowing a doctor at the time, and had only been in med school for six months. After Charles, my ex-fiancee, beat me so hard I lost our child, I didn't see the point of living. But, after waking up and meeting Carlisle, I knew why I wasn't dead. He was my angel, always looking out for me. He was the one who held me when I cried for Ryder on the anniversary of his death, and he was right next to me at Charles's hearing after the beating.

"I love you." I whispered as we neared Amy's house. He looked over at me and squeezed my hand tighter.

"I love you more." He whispered, turning the car off after we'd pulled into the driveway. I could see Amy waiting eagerly by the window, and rushed outside before we were even out of the car.

"Please tell me you said yes!" She squealed as Scott, her husband of one year came outside. I held up my hand, and her scream could have been heard in California. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks, Amy." Carlisle smiled as she practically rung his neck.

"Amy, darling, give them some space." Scott laughed, pulling her off of Carlisle. We followed them inside and sat around the island, just as we had when Scott and Amy got engaged. Amy questioned us on every single detail, even which knee Carlisle had kneeled on. We stayed until nearly two in the morning, and were only allowed to leave after Amy had practically passed out at the island.

Carlisle and I drove to the loft we shared and fell into bed together. I turned on my side to see him, and he was already looking my way, smiling at me. I leaned into kiss him, and soon, I was rolling on top of him. I began grinding on him, as his hands traveled down my back, onto my butt. He moaned into my mouth and I felt him growing harder underneath me.

"Carlisle." I moaned as he lifted my shit over my head. "Make love to me."

"Anything." He whispered and gently twisted so he was on top. We took our time, undressing each other. I didn't take my eyes off of him once, and my love for him grew even more intense. We spent the night, making love, and making new promises to each other. We promised we'd always have each other, and nothing would ever take us away now. We finally collasped in a pile of sweat as the sun began rising.

"I'll never get tired of that." He laughed as I snuggled into his side.

"Me either." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Carlisle and I woke up next to each other like always, and got in the shower together. After our extra long shower, we began getting ready for our usual Sunday breakfast with his family. I loved my family, but we didn't have the same bond as the Cullen's and I was envious of them. But, now with this ring on my finger, I would soon call them my family as I well, and I smiled in excitement.

"What are you smiling at?" He laughed coming into the bathroom, buttoning the vest he'd picked out to wear. They weren't rich snobs, but they had money and you had to 'dress to impress' around them.

"Just...being engaged to you makes me smile I guess." I said, kissing his cheek and turning off the curling iron. I grabbed my bag and we made our way to his car, and began driving in the direction of the house he grew up in. We made good time, and I assumed Carlisle had told them he was proposing, because both his sisters and mother came running out of the house...screaming.

"Congratulations!" His older sister, Lucy gushed, taking my hand and admiring my finger. "My brother has good taste." She laughed.

"Yes, he does." I agreed.

"Well, I would have to wouldn't I?" He asked, coming up to me and pulling me close. "I picked Esme, didn't I?"

"You sure did, big brother." His youngest sister, Ruby commented, hugging Carlisle tightly. Carlisle's parents didn't think they could have anymore children after Carlisle's brother, Nathan, was born. Ruby was only fourteen years old, and just began eighth grade a month ago, making her twelve years younger than Carlisle and I. But, being the baby of the family, Carlisle felt this need to always protect her...making the two of them the closest in the entire family.

"Well, come in." His mother urged us into the house. Nathan was plopped in front of the TV, watching the highlights from the Ohio State game the previous game. "Nathan, take your eyes off that screen for goodness sake." Their mother ordered, even though he was engaged and twenty-five years old.

"Ma, I gotta see how they did last night." Nathan wined as she shut the TV off.

"You should have watched it last night, then."

"We were busy." He complained as Annabelle, his fiancee, came into the room. "Annabelle will tell you."

"It's true, Georgia." She laughed, sitting on the arm of the chair. "We were."

"Well, it's family time now." Georgia huffed. "Did you even congratulate your brother and Esme?"

"Yes, five times when he told me about the proposal."

"You told him?" Ruby wined, and I knew she thought she was the first one to know.

"Sorry, kiddo. I needed advice." Carlisle apologized as I went into the kitchen where his father, Lucas, was making breakfast.

"Well, there is the blushing bride." He laughed as he poured pancake batter onto the skillet.

"Not a bride yet." I laughed, removing the small jacket I had on and grabbed an apron. Carlisle's father and I got along extremely well, and everyone often joked I should be with him and not Carlisle. But, Lucas was the father I never had and I loved him dearly. My father was around, and he never beat me or my mother, but he seemed to always be working, and when he was home, he was in front of the TV or on the phone with work. Him and my mother divorced when I was ten, leaving an ugly scar.

"I knew I'd find you in here." Carlisle laughed as Lucas and I finished up the rest of the pancake batter. "How's breakfast coming?"

"Awesome." I laughed. "You're in for a real treat."

"I added too much chocolate." Lucas whispered loudly. "Shhh."

"I'll keep your dirty secret." Carlisle whispered back. "What can I do?"

"Take the butter and syrup to the dining room?" I asked as he made his way to the fridge. Lucas and I finished making breakfast, and began the process of transferring the food to the dining room. It was hectic getting everyone into the dining room, and making sure everyone had enough to eat. They were a big family to begin with, but add Lucy's husband, Annabelle, and I...it was complete crazyness.

"So...how'd you do it?" Lucy asked Carlisle anxiously. Clearly, he told them they were proposing, but gave no details. "Come on, you owe us."

"I don't owe you anything!" Carlisle laughed, grabbing my hand. "It wasn't anything too special."

"He took me to see Wicked, and then as we were leaving, we began to sing As Long As You Love Me." I blushed, looking over at Carlisle. "We may have had a few drinks. Anyway, after we finished singing it, I was looking ahead for us to cross the road, and when I turned towards him again, he was on one knee."

"Wow, I guess you didn't need help." Ruby joked as Carlisle playfully punched her.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" The wedding planner asked as we stood in the line, waiting for the music to start. Everyone said they were, and the walk began. Once Carlisle came into view, I began bawling like a baby. He was shuffling around, looking more nervous than I'd ever seen him. He smiled at me before bursting into tears.

"Please, be seated." Paster Stanley smiled. "Today, we are gathered here to watch this man, and this woman to be married. The couple have asked me to read this.

"_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails._"

I listened intently as Pastor Stanley spoke of love, faithfulness, and being together always. I was bawling as Carlisle read me his vows to me, and was barely able to get through my own vows. The two of us had used at least an entire box of tissues by the time we were pronounced husband and wife.

"You may kiss your bride." Paster Stanley announced. Carlisle waisted no time in bringing my lips to his, and the crowd burst into applause.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." He whispered in my ear as he took my hand to walk up the aisle for the first time as a married couple.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen." I smiled as he tugged on my arm, and we began our walk. Since it was May, the weather was perfect and we were able to take pictures outdoors, in the sunlight. Thankfully, the pictures didn't take very long and we were on our way to the reception in no time.

"I am pleased to announce for the first time ever...DR. AND MRS. CARLISLE CULLEN!" The DJ screamed into the microphone as the door to the hall opened. I laughed as I saw Nathan and Amy jumping around like little school girls as we walked across the dance floor. "And now, the bride and grooms, first dance."

"May I have this dance?" He asked, holding his hand out for me. I felt myself turning pink as I took his hand and he pulled me close. Can You Feel the Love Tonight began playing over the speaker system. The song was considered a 'child's song' since it was from a Disney movie, but Carlisle and I were watching this movie the night we shared our first kiss. It would always be special to us, and when Ruby suggested it, we agreed immediately.

After our first dance was over, dinner was served. After dinner was over, the real party began and the alcohol came out. I was nearly peeing my pants when I saw Scott and Nathan trying to dance the Electric Slide while both waisted. Annabelle and Amy had to pull them away from the open bar and keep a strong eye on them so they wouldn't fully make a disgrace out of themselves. Before we knew it, the reception had wound down and it was only our families left.

"Hey, you guys." Lucas greeted after we'd both changed and were on our way to getting our things together for our honeymoon. "This, is for you."

"Dad," Carlisle sighed as he took the envelope from his hands. Our eyes widened as we saw what he'd given us. A fully paid for trip to Volterra Italy. "We already have a honeymoon planned."

"No, you don't." He winked as Georgia came up beside him. "Your mother and I cancelled all of those plans."

"But...why?" I asked, hugging him tightly.

"Because, you two are kids. We wanted you to have the best honeymoon you could have, and I know you've both always wanted to go to Italy." Lucas answered. "I know how expensive Italy is and knew you were only settling for New York City."

"Thank you, dad." Carlisle sighed, hugging him tightly.

"You're my son." Lucas shrugged. "I'd do anything for you two to be happy."

"Now, you two better get going." Georgia urged. "You're flight is going to take off without you."

"Right. Shall we Mrs. Cullen?" He asked, taking my hand.

"We shall, Mr. Cullen." I agreed. The drive to the airport didn't take long and security wasn't crowded because of the late hour.

"Flight 244 to London England is now boarding." The intercom announced. Carlisle and I stood up and boarded the plane to begin our honeymoon.

"This is it." He whispered as we took off. "Our honeymoon."


	9. Welcome to Volterra Italy

**Chapter Eight: Welcome to Volterra Italy**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

I woke up with the biggest crook in my neck, but when I looked over and saw Esme asleep on my shoulder, it was all worth it. We had been married twelve hours ago and I couldn't believe that I'd married my best friend. Esme was everything to me, and this honeymoon was only the beginning of our lives together. I lifted the shutter a little, and was blinded by the sun light shining through.

Esme jerked off of my shoulder, and looked at me with tired eyes. She was gorgeous, even in her travel, groggy state.

"Morning, beautiful." I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Morning." She smiled, looking out of the small crack. "How much longer, do you think?"

"Good morning everybody." A voice came of the intercom. "It is a bright, sunny day in Volterra Italy. It is a comfortable seventy-five degrees, and with no clouds, we should be landing within twenty minutes. On the behalf of South West airlines, welcome to Volterra."

"Here we go." I smiled, opening the shutter a little more to see where we were landing. It was beautiful down below. Green and lush, with crystal blue water surrounding it. I watched as Esme's eyes lit up at the sight, and silently thanked my father for giving Esme and I this honeymoon. "Welcome to Voterra, darling."

The captain had been right when he said we'd be landing in twenty minutes. It was a bumpy landing, and I couldn't wait to get off of this plane, and to our hotel. As much as I wanted to explore the city, both of us were jet lagged and just pure exhausted. We agreed we'd take a nap, and then go exploring.

"I need to use the restroom." She said as she handed me her bag to hold. "Be right back."

"I'll be here." I sighed, sitting down on the small bench across from the bathroom. I had only been sitting down for five minutes, and already passed out.

"Wake up, sleepy head." She whispered, kissing my cheek. I perked up as she took her bag and helped me up off the bench. I took her hand and we began our walk to baggage claim. Italian airports seemed to be much more organized than American and it didn't take long to find our things. We headed towards the stairs to head to the streets.

"Does that sign have...our name on it?" She asked, pointing to the pale blonde man holding a sign.

"Yep." I said as I looked closer. We walked up to the man and he smiled at us.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen?" He asked kindly and we nodded. "Your father had asked me to come and pick you up to take you to your hotel."

"Wow, he thought of everything." I smiled as he put the sign down, and took our bags from us. He lead us to a sleek, black car and held the door open to the back of the car. "Thanks."

"Of course." He said. Esme cuddled up to my side, and I sighed in happiness. My wife and I were finally going to be able to relax and just be together without having to worry about school, or work, or family. It was just us. But, when he seemed to be driving us into the woods, I grew confused.

"Excuse me, but where exactly are we going?" I asked as Esme sat up. I looked closely into the rearview mirror and gasped in horror. His eyes had turned from a brown, to a crimson red, and suddenly he was pulling over. He got out of the car, and opened the backseat, and pulled us out of the car. "Don't touch her."

"Shut up!" The blond man ordered as two other men came out from behind the trees, grabbing Esme from the blond man and put her hands behind her back. "Please, take what you want... but don't hurt her."

"Oh, we don't want anything from you." The tall lug said. "But, you are coming with us."

"What?" Esme screeched. "NO!"

Before either of us could react, they had pinned us to the ground. I found Esme's hand on the ground and grabbed it tightly. And then, I saw blackness.

* * *

I didn't know how long I'd been out, but when I opened my eyes, I knew we'd been moved. I was laying on the cold, hard ground instead of the dirt floor of the forrest, and it was nearly complete darkness. I sat up and began looking around for Esme.

"Esme?" I asked, coughing. "Esme, where are you?"

"Carlisle?" I heard her soft voice ask from a distance away. "What's going on?"

"Keep talking. I'm going to follow your voice." I told her. But, she was too scarred and nervous to talk, but her breathing was loud enough and I found her, not far from where I was place. "Are you okay?"

"I think." She cried. "What's going on, Carlisle? Were we kidnapped?"

"I...I think so." I answered, hugging her tightly.

"Hello?" A strange voice asked from behind me. I stood up and helped Esme, having her stand behind me. "Is anyone there?"

"Who are you?" I asked, as Esme grabbed my arm tighter.

"My name is Alice." The voice answered. I suddenly felt relieved and knew that this girl wasn't going to harm us. The closer she got to me, the more I saw her size and she was much smaller than both of us. "We're in trouble. A lot of trouble."

"Yeah, no kidding." I sighed as Esme loosened her grip on me. "What's going on?"

"We have no clue." She answered.

"We?" Esme asked. "Who's we?"

"There are five others here." She answered, and began walking. Since she obviously knew more about this place than we did, we followed her.

"Where exactly is...here?" Esme asked, and I could hear the fear in her voice. She gripped my hand tighter, and suddenly we stopped walking. "Are they good or bad?"

"Good." Alice answered. "Very good...and in the same predicament."

"Good!" A strange mans voice boomed from behind us. The eight of us tensed up and turned to see someone walking towards us. Suddenly, there was fire, providing light and we saw the man had the same crimson eyes as the blonde one who kidnapped Esme and I. We jumped back, and I kept Esme firmly behind me. "We're all here."

"Who are you?" Another girls asked. I turned to see a very pretty blonde girl who looked like she was still in college. The other six who were with Esme and I were all completely different looking, and there were three other guys, and three other girls.

"Let's step out of here into the daylight, and we can talk about everything." The man with the red eyes suggested.

"We aren't going anywhere with you!" A big football playing looking guy snapped.

"Felix." the man snapped, and the tall one who'd helped kidnapped us appeared out of no where, and was pushing us outside. From the looks of it, it was morning again and we seemed to be standing on some sort of mountain. "Now that everyone is here, introductions are in order."

"Cut the crap!" A brunette cried. "We don't need introductions...we need to go home!"

"Well, I'm afraid that isn't possible." He smiled.

"Why not?" Esme cried. "This is kidnapping."

"Some might say." the man agreed. "I, however don't."

"Now, shut up! All of you!" The blonde barked.

"My name is Aro Volturri." He answered. "And this, is my game."

"Your...game?" I asked.

"Yes indeed." He answered, smiling. "You eight have been carefully chosen to play our game. See, you all don't believe in vampires, you think they're fairytales. But, they are from it. Now, you must fight your way through these woods...fight against your worst nightmares...while staying alive."

"What makes you think you can keep us here?" A blonde curly headed boy asked. "We can just run away."

"You'll be dead by morning." Aro answered.

"Why...are there wolves?" The blonde girl asked.

"Those are the least of your worries." Aro smiled. "You won't make it a day on your own. Keep together. Work together. From now on, these people around you are your coven mates. Stick with them, and you might just live. Run away...say goodbye to your life. My brothers, Caius and Marcus and I will be watching you, along with the guard. Follow instructions...and try not to get killed."

"You can't just keep us here!" the big one shouted. "We have families...loved ones."

"Your loved ones have already been informed you all have gone missing." Caius answered. "Your cars were found, with no one in them."

"You...what?" I asked. "We aren't missing...you've kidnapped us!"

"Most of them took it...well. Crying...asking why. But, no one did anything drastic." the third one, Marcus answered. "All except, your Michelle."

"What have you done with her?" The big one yelled as he tried to run to beat them. The other two guys held him back and he was restrained. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"We did nothing." Aro answered. "She, however was stricken with grief when we told her, Emmett"

"And?"

"She drove herself into a telephone pole." He answered, not even flinching. "She's been in a coma two months now." He answered, and I perked up. We'd already been in Italy for two months? This was not okay, and we needed to get out of here.

"NO!" The guy, Emmett yelled in pain. He collapsed in a pile of tears and began to hyperventilate. "NO!"

"You're monsters." The blonde girl cried, bending down beside Emmett.

"You will be supplied with instructions and details." Marcus said. "You will also have food, tents, and changes of clothes. Good luck."

"And try not to get yourselves killed." Aro smiled, and then...they were gone.

"WAIT!" Esme shouted, trying to run after them. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE US HERE!"

"Esme, darling, please calm down." I urged. "Breathe."

"We're stuck here, Carlisle!" She cried. "In the middle of fucking no where! We've already been gone for two months...it's hopeless!"

"Look! This isn't the time to freak out!" I told her. "Now, if we're going to be a...a team...we're going to at least know their names." Weather we liked it or not, we were trapped here and those freaky kidnappers were right...we were in the middle of the damn woods and had no way of living. Weather there really were vampires or not we had to work together to get of these woods.

We spent the next few minutes, learning each other's names. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice. Those were the names of our teammates and the people we'd be living with for who knew how long.

"So, what?" Rosalie asked. "We're just supposed to stay here and let them do this?"

"Do we have a choice?" Edward asked. "We're in the middle of no where and if they don't kill us...the elements will. We don't know where we are, where to find food, and how to get out of these damn woods."

"How long are we supposed to take this?" Esme asked.

"Until...they let us go." Jasper answered, dropping his head in defeat. "But, how will we know where the 'instructions' are?"

"I think they're...coming...to us?" Bella said, tapping my shoulder and pointing to the fog. Out of nowhere, three figures began walking to us and they almost looked like they were floating. "What do we do?"

"Just stay calm." I answered as I took the lead and walked forward. The others followed me and Esme took my hand firmly. "Don't show you're afraid."

"Carlisle." Esme cried, taking a deep breath. The three figures stopped in front of us, and they had the same eyes that Aro and his 'guard' did. I took a deep breath and walked closer to them.

"Hello." The dark skinned man greeted, smiling just like Aro had. "My name is Laurent. This is Victoria, and James."

"And?" I asked.

"We have been sent here to give you your supplies." The blonde, James said, tossing a big brown crate at us. "Use them wisely."

"We are also here to warn you about this game." The woman, Victoria said.

"You must know that Aro, he has unparalleled senses, they're absolutely lethal. He will kill you if you attempt to quit the game. You are not leaving until all the tasks are completed."

"How many tasks are there?" Rosalie asked.

"No one knows. He has enough to keep you here for years." He smiled. "Watch your backs. Stay on your toes."

"Why are you telling us this? Aren't you the enemy?" Emmett finally spoke up. "Why would you help us?"

"We were given instructions." Victoria said. "We're to follow them."

"Plus, their wouldn't be a game if you were all dead." James laughed. I suddenly began to feel sick to my stomach, and I just wished for the warm bed and to be with my wife.

"Try not to get killed." Laurant smiled. "Good luck." He said and then they were gone, just as fast as the other's had.

"I think their really are vampires." Rosalie said, her voice dry.

"Yeah." Emmett agreed. "I can't stay here. I have to go to Michelle!"

"How?" Bella asked. "We're stuck. That's that!"

"No! She can't die because of me! I won't be able to live with myself!"

"Emmett!" Edward called. "We have to figure out how to survive so you can get to your girlfriend. If we die...then her driving herself into that pole will be worthless. You gotta do this for her, man."

"I shouldn't have accepted that damn letter!" Emmett cried, falling to the ground again. "We had a plan. We were going to runaway to CMU in Pittsburgh together and get married. I was going to risk everything to be with her. I was supposed to go and play for Alabama...but I didn't want to and wanted to be with her in Pittsburgh. My mom was going to ship my stuff after we'd already left...and there would have been nothing my father could do about it."

"We were all stupid for falling for the letters." Alice sighed, sitting down next to Emmett. "But, Edward's right. If we die...everything that our families have gone through will be worthless."

"And, we have to be a team." I piped in. I didn't want to be here any more than they did, but we had to work together. "Teamwork is the only thing we have right now."

"Then...we'll use it to our full advantage." Jasper said, standing up and clapping his hands together. "Emmett, you're the strongest one we got. You gonna be okay to do this?"

"Eventually." He nodded. "Yes."

No one knew what to do at that point, we ended up setting up camp with the supplies they gave us, and didn't speak for the rest of the night. I slipped into Esme's sleeping bag with her and just held her tight. This was not how our marriage was suppose to start off, and if we weren't careful, this would be our marriage.

"I'm so sorry, darling." I whispered, kissing the back of her neck. "I promise, I'm going to get us out of here."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." She cried. "What if we don't get out of this, Carlisle?"

"Maybe I can't promise that I'm going to get us out...but I am going to promise you I'm going to do everything I can to get us home." I whispered. "We're going to get home, Esme. This will not be our life." We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, but I couldn't stay asleep. Every time I would fall asleep, there would be a crack of a branch, or leaves would be rustled.

* * *

"We should start moving." I heard Jasper say that morning. I opened my eyes to see him and Alice already beginning to pack up our campsite. "Do we have any instructions of what we're supposed to do?"

"This was at the bottom of the crate." Alice said, handing him an envelope. "What does it say?"

"Dear, Friends." Jasper sighed with an eye roll. "Just stay on the path for now. Don't get killed. More instructions will be given to you at your next campsite. Leave everything. Supplies will be waiting for you. Aro."

"We just walk?" Emmett asked. "We have no idea where we're going."

"It does look like there is a pathway." Rosalie mused, pointing south. "I guess we go that way."

"And what if it isn't a path?" Bella asked. "And it's just some trick."

"We won't know until we try it." Jasper urged. "Someone gather up rocks or something and leave them on the path so we can find our way back if it is a trick."

"I agree with Jasper." I spoke up. "We have to keep moving, or we're going to get stuck in a snowstorm."

After everyone had gotten ready for the day, we began walking. No one knew where. No one knew for how long we'd walk. All we knew was that we had to survive. We all had too much to live for and too much to accomplish before we died. I could tell most of these kids were in college and hadn't experienced life yet. It broke my heart to even think of what Emmett was going through. To be stuck here, and know there was nothing to do for the woman he loved, would be the worst thing ever.

"How much longer?" Bella asked after what seemed like forever. "Can...can we stop for a little?"

"I think that's a good idea." Esme agreed, moving off the path and sitting down on a rock. "What if they just have us walking in circles?"

"Look, I don't wanna be an ass hole." Jasper said. "But, we gotta stop with the 'what ifs' If we are walking in circles, that sucks and it's a wast of time. But, we gotta do what they say. Don't you guys get it? They're vampires and have all the power in the world us to kill us. All they have to do is bite and suck it all up. I don't know about you guys...but I have too much to live for to die like this."

"You think you're the only one who has something to live for?" Rosalie snapped. "I was going to be married in a year after I graduated. I was six one year away from earning my degree and getting married. Not to mention my little sister who is the reason I stayed close to home when going to school. Don't even say we have nothing to live for! Because I've got plenty!"

"Enough!" Edward shouted. "We all have people or dreams to get back to! Fighting with one another who has more to live for isn't going to help anything! So knock it off!"

"Who made you the boss?" Alice asked, putting her hands on her hips. "No one was saying what they had was better, she was just saying she also has something to go back to."

"Edward's right." Bella whispered. "We can't be fighting. That's what they want...and that's how they'll kill us. They did this on purpose."

"Did what?" Emmett asked.

"Put eight very different people together to play...play their fucking game." She spat. "They wanted us to turn on each other, but we can't let that happen. Like it or not...we're all each other has."

Bella was right. These seven other people were all I had, and I had to trust them.


End file.
